Television applications may be developed using standard web technologies, such as hypertext mark-up language (HTML), JavaScript and Flash. Utility of these web-based television applications are usually limited to using a remote control device with directional step-by-step inputs (i.e., up, down, left, right) and click type selection that is navigated using directional inputs.